My First Encounter
by Fevers-and-Fantasies
Summary: I'm not going to do a summary but I'm going to apologize for butchering Gamzee's personality. I think? Sorry. ); I'll try harder next time. If there will be one.


"And don't let me catch you slacking off again!" My boss barked as he forcefully shoved me back into the corner hole of fire and brimstone. Well, not really fire and brimstone, but it was still hot as hell there. The bakery was my least favourite places to work in this god-forsaken department store, but when I was the only worker without an actual life outside of working, you can bet your bottom dollar that they'd call on me to work this place and know I'd have no decent or honest excuse for not coming in to work there. The only bonuses were that the super-sized oven smelled delicious all the time and I could eat anything I burnt. Sometimes I charcoaled a side of the cinnamon buns just to make myself feel guiltless when eating it.

What was I doing slacking off? I had taken a trip over to the deli to try and convince Sheri to let me have a slice of chicken for the bun I accidentally dropped in the oven. I was caught in the act of walking over to the counter when my manager snatched the collar of my sweat-ridden dress shirt and tossed me back through the doors to my prison. The gray doors swung back and forth as if waving its final farewell to me as the burning pits of Hell swallowed me whole and my soul was ripped from me and thrust into a perpetual state of torture and madness.

A bit dramatic, I know. Have you worked in a subpar ventilated, oven-infested, workspace with two 15-minute breaks for six hours at a time? Then relish in my remarkably accurate description and thank whatever deity for the fate he/she/it has allotted to you. You lucky son of a bitch.

With a heavy sigh, I went about working on the dough. Pounding it with my fists into a fluffy texture before I threw it in a bread tin and tossed it angrily into the oven then set the timer for 15 minutes. The process repeated four more times before all the ovens were full with bread and they were cooking. The next hour consisted of me taking the sheets of bread tins out, letting the bread cool and slicing them into thin strips and bagging them. A bit of perspiration and strings of curse words strung together like paper chains followed as well as my frustration level built with the temperature. My only joyous moment was when the doors swung open to the small, bug-eyed kid who usually took over for me.

With his big, dopy grin on his face, he proclaimed heroically. "I am here to take over!" I tore off the apron and threw it at his face, whacking him hard and said. "Thank God!" and stormed out of the sauna. His optimism was admirable, but I was too much of a grump to give him two shits from a golden horse. As I turned to head to the staff room, I could hear the little guy singing off tune to a song I hear on the radio but never bothered to actually listen to.

Once in the staff room, I noticed instantly my locker had been tampered with. Another sigh escaped my lips and I opened it. Everything was still there plus two objects. One was a mirror adjusted perfectly to view my face with green, semi-transparent paint over it, and the other was a note which read. '_Found the aliens, Cray Clay!_'

Cray Clay. That was my nickname. The reason I don't have a life outside of work? 1) Because I'm made fun of enough for my hobbies at work and 2) because my hobby is stargazing. I kind of hope to see an alien. I mean, who wouldn't? If our planet is able to support life and there are millions and billions of galaxies out there, why can't another galaxy hold a planet that can support some sort of life form? Part of me wonders if any of those planets get people who act like jerks to other people. I hope that isn't the case, though. Surely it's just humans that have this sick sense of humour.

"Wow Cray Clay! Look at that alien in that picture! Oh God it moves!" exclaimed Griffon. He laughed heartily and shoved me back into the door of my locker, breaking it for the sixth time. Here I am out of high school and all that teenage, hormonal drama and I'm still getting picked on by some jock. I glowered at him quietly while my mind screamed to lash out at him and prove that I'm not just some toy he can push around and get away with. I knew he'd beat me into a senseless, bloody puddle, though. I had muscle from working the dough, but he had muscle from making men _into_ dough.

I chose to ignore his attempts to rile me up. I knew that if I responded to his antics that it would be my fault because I am the supposed older one and I have more maturity than him; however, it doesn't stop me from fantasizing him being thrust into the oven and cooked into a loaf to be cut up and stuffed in plastic-

Jesus, when did my imagination get so morbid?

I drive home in my old BMW. Classically silver, classically vintage, classically ugly. At least it handles corners like a jeweler handles crystal. I speed home because tonight is the night. THE night! The biggest meteor shower ever. I love stargazing more than I love finding aliens, and let's face it-it's easier to spot a star than an alien.

Just as I pull up in my driveway I see the shower start. I fumble with the keys to my house and burst through the door and bound up the stairs. I live alone. Not really. My mom is a CEO of the largest technological company in all of North America. She's constantly at the office or over in Japan trying to convince her senpais to notice her and her company. Fortunately, they have. Which is why we're so rich, so "happy", and so up-to-date with the recent technology. We make it, of course. Err. She makes it.

I thrust open my bedroom door and dart over to the balcony and stick my eye into the advanced technological telescope to get a good view of the sky. Of course, as usual, I poke my eye with the rubber guard. Why is that there anyways? Probably because people like me would gouge their eyes out in situations like this with the tube. I use my other eye (which happens to be my good eye. I use the bad one first always because hey, eye patches are sexy) to get a better look.

The falling chunks of rock are gorgeous. Their red and yellow and brown colours dance around the hemisphere and vanish into the darkness just beyond my telescope's sight. I watch with attentiveness that I have never before demonstrated on anything. Ever. Every so often I catch a glimpse of a meteor with differing colours. Some of them are blue and others are green. The colours are absolutely spell-binding. I can't tear my eyes away from the sight. Even the sound of a small explosion down my street didn't tear me away from watching the chunks of rock dart across the sky as if they were fleeing the darkness. My neighbours were strange. They fancied science and chemistry. Hearing an explosion was no big deal. They were probably trying something new again anyways and it backfired, as usual.

When the shower ended, I stood up and walked back in to my room and laid down on the bed, a big, broad smile on my face. I placed my hands behind my head, playing with my brown hair a bit and sighed. I'm sure I had a big stupid grin on my face just like that kid did at the bakery. It didn't matter. I witnessed the most breath-taking sight of the whole century. It would be another hundred years before another shower like that happened. I closed my eyes and played the images through my head again, still smiling and felt myself doze off.

I suddenly awoke with a start. My heart was pounding and sweat had formed beads on my face and back of my neck. I grumbled angrily while tearing off my shirt. It was the worst feeling in the world to have fabric stick to my flesh because of sweat. I threw the damp shirt across the room and froze. Something creaked downstairs. I held still for a moment, my breath hitched in my throat as I glanced down to my opened door. Did I close that door? Did I close _any_ door? Pots and pans fell and hit the smooth stone floor downstairs. Shit! I forgot to close the doors! There's a robber!

Jumping out of my bed with an impressive speed, I darted to my closet and snatched my metal wire thing. There were wires poking out every which way. I don't even know what I planned on doing with it. It almost looks like a TV antennae that I ripped off some one's roof and mutilated till it was pokey and dangerous. It wasn't heavy, but it would sure as hell leave little holes in the body of anyone I swung it at! With my trusty weapon in hand, I made my way cautiously down the stairs. The door was just right there. I could slip out and go to my neighbours and call the police. I stepped backwards off the last step and kept my back to the door and my face towards the kitchen. I could feel the cold air against my bare back. I was next to the door frame. I could feel the soft fabric of the night and the warmth of its body again- WHOA!

I spun around and whipped my monster antennae at the man behind me, but stopped. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. What was I looking at?! His skin was gray, his face painted with white and purple, two candy corn horns protruded from his head, and he wore a t-shirt with a strange symbol on it—looked kind of familiar—and polka-dot pants and weird shoes. What the HELL am I looking at?!

He opened his mouth to reveal sharp teeth and two fangs and he gurgled a bit, then teetered and fell towards me. I threw aside the antennae and caught him. He looked human… but he wasn't. Surely he wasn't. His skin… the horns. Maybe he was just some messed up cosplayer who got lost? Really lost. Maybe he was the guinea pig of my neighbour's latest debacle? Whatever the case, he passed out into my arms and I'd have to take him someplace to rest up.

I dragged the unconscious body to my living room and tossed him onto the couch. I then went back to my door and closed and locked it. Paranoia struck again and I checked the kitchen quickly for anyone. The same purple markings were trailed into the kitchen. The dude must have gone in there first and magically appeared behind me. That mother fucker was fast.

Grabbing a cup of water and some Advil, I went back to the living room and put the cup down on the coffee table and watched the man on the couch before me. The purple markings on his face seemed to change and a trail ran down from his hairline, down his eyebrow, and down his cheek. I got up to lean over him and examine his hair line a bit more thoroughly. HOLY SHIT! THAT'S BLOOD! HE'S BLEEDING! HE'S BLEEDING PURPLE BLOOD!

I stumbled backwards, knocking over the table and water and everything else all over the antique carpet. I didn't care. I had a real life alien before me. A REAL LIFE ALIEN! Was this even real life? Was this just a fantasy? Caught-

GODDAMMIT CLAYTON! GET YOUR HEAD ON AND SAVE THIS GUY'S LIFE! He could be BLEEDING to DEATH!

I scrambled up and darted into the bathroom and tore open the medicine cabinet, flailing around wildly in the shelves until a box of first aid found its way to my hands. I yanked it out of the cupboard and dashed over to the living room, sliding and falling on the smooth wood floor in the process. Crawling over to the couch, I slammed the metal kit down and ripped it open, digging through it fervently trying to find bandages. Once I found one, I began to unravel it. The thought crossed my mind to clean the wound. Of course. It could get infected!

I grabbed a small packet of alcohol rubs and tore it open and gingerly placed it over his open wound. The alien didn't move or make any indication that the pain was felt. I quickly wiped up the wound—it was shallow, but still a pretty bad gash—and cleaned off his face revealing his skin beneath the white make up and purple blood. I stared at him a moment, slightly paralyzed by a feeling I hadn't felt before. I shook my head quickly and grabbed the bandage and placed it on the scar to absorb the blood, then wrapped up his head tightly and fastened the wrap with one of those weird metal hooks.

A deep sigh was released from my lungs. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath. I felt like a doctor having gone through an intense surgery. I felt like I saved this alien's life. As my mind ran through what I did, a terrifying thought came to my mind. What if alcohol was like poison to them?! I could have just KILLED him instead of saving him! I panicked and got up and shook the alien and shouted. "Hey! Hey wake up! Dude, wake up oh my god!" His limp form flailed about as I shook him frantically and I only stopped when his eyes flickered open and glanced up at me. His eyes were yellow and black, almost like a cat's except it had human characteristics. They were beautiful.

"Relax, man. Just let me sleep." And with that, he closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

He spoke to me. He spoke English to me. I saved his life. I have an alien in my living room. I have an alien in my living room! The thought was overwhelming and I slowly stood up and staggered up to my bedroom, my hand holding my head as my eyes were open wide with shock. I climbed into bed, staring at my roof as thoughts raced across my mind trying to fathom what was going on exactly. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I dreamt of nothing but the alien's face.

I woke up the next day in a bit of a haze. My head was pounding like anvils were constantly dropping on it. The memories of last night's escapade slowly drifted to my mind and I kicked the covers off and flew down the stairs and into the living room. The alien was still there. He was still there! A laugh involuntarily escaped my lips and I knelt down beside him and gave his body a better examination now that I wasn't pumped with adrenaline and it was light out.

The horns were, indeed, candy corn-like and stood a good foot over his head. His hair was a massive mess and his clothes were the same as I remembered them. With my brain cleared up, I recognized the sign on his shirt as Capricorn. My eyebrow arched curiously and I felt his arm skin. He was hairless and his skin was tough, but soft. He had muscle tone, faintly. Kind of like me. He was a giant as well. He'd easily tower over me and I was average height. I gingerly lifted his shirt and checked his torso. He had a toned stomach and his chest was prominent. He would be pretty attractive. He WAS pretty attractive.

I felt my cheeks burn a bit and I quickly replaced the hem of his shirt. That thought was certainly unbidden. Or was it? Am I gay? Maybe I just have the hots for extraterrestrials? I glanced down to his pants and another unbidden thought came to my mind, but I quickly supressed it and glanced to the alien's peaceful, slumbering face. His horns intrigued me. I wondered if they tasted like candy corn or if they just looked like it? Summoning up my courage, I scooted over to his head and leaned close to his horn. I faltered a moment before opening my mouth, sticking out my tongue and gently gliding it across the smooth surface of his horn. The alien shifted a bit and began to giggle. I quickly withdrew and crab-crawled backwards from him, bumping into the table once more. Well, at least the horn didn't taste like candy corn and my curiosity was satisfied.

The alien opened his eyes and glanced up at me, his sharp teeth revealed in his smile and his eyes curved to crescent moons. He giggled again and said. "Did it taste nice?"

He could feel me licking his horn? My heart pounded in my chest and I remained unresponsive as he sat up and clutched his head just as I had before, his face contorted into a grimace as he did. I kept still as the alien checked over his body. I could have said I already did that, but I didn't want to weird him out. '_Really? Weird out the alien? Okay, Clayton._' I thought to myself. Once the alien was content with his search, he turned his attention back to me. "You look like you're frightened of me. Don't be; I'm not here to hurt you," he smiled a friendly, though frightening smile to me and said. "My name is Gamzee."

"Clayton."

"Good to meet you, Clayton. Something tells me you're interested in aliens," He arched a black brow at me and his smile turned into a smirk. I swallowed hard and he laughed. It was a bit disarming to know he figured this out about me. "Feel free to ask any question and touch whatever you'd like."

I focused my attention on his horns again lest the unwarranted thoughts came to my head again. "Your horns look like candy corn from my planet… why is that?" An amused smile played his lips and he replied. "So people like you will lick them!" The alien succumbed to a fit of giggles and I sarcastically laughed twice and reached out to touch the horns again. As my fingertips grazed the smooth surface, Gamzee leaned his head towards my hand so my palm was touching it. I gripped it and ran my hand up and down it. The alien reacted strangely, his face relaxed and his jaw slackened, revealing the bottom row of teeth and he panted a bit. His hip buckled involuntarily and I quickly withdrew my hand and stumbled backwards. Was that stimulating?! Are those horns used for sexual purposes? I PUT MY TONGUE ON THAT!

Gamzee started his giggle fit again and he regarded me with a strange expression. "You are funny, Clayton. Touching a troll's horn is erotic for them, though your reaction was better." A mischievous grin flashed across his face and he began to crawl towards me. As he breathed on me, I felt my body heat up and a hungry desire wash over me. In a desperate attempt to keep him talking and away from… whatever he was doing. I asked him a question.

"Do you have sex with your horns?!"

True facts. If you ask people sexual questions, they instantly get turned off and never think about sex!

The question summoned a broader smile and a light to dance in his eyes. "Of course not. That'd look silly. Our horns are sensitive like the tit of a human woman." His reply was strangely more sexual to me than it should be… wait, it was sexual. Entirely sexual. I felt my pulse quicken and my breath become short and rapid. I leaned away from his face as he drew nearer to me and he whispered in my ear. "Want to see it?" His tone, his breath, his close proximity. The combination of the three assaults upon my senses sent a chill down my spine. A desirable chill that could only be sated by-

That's it! I slid out from underneath him and jumped to my feet. "I gotta go for a drive. Stay here!" I exclaimed while grabbing the keys off the table beside the door and running out. I was still shirtless, but I would be in my car the whole time so it didn't matter. I locked the door behind me and quickly ran to my car. In the window I could see Gamzee watching me and my face burned red with… _something_. Was it embarrassment or passion? The flurry of thoughts confused me and I turned my car on and pulled out of the driveway and ripped down the street as fast as I could, driving laws withstanding.

As I drove, I allowed my mind to wander. What the hell? Were all aliens horny bastards like Gamzee? I barely met the guy and he's offering to show me his penis. Or sexual bits. Whatever it was those aliens had. Wait. He called them trolls. Trolls? Really? What was about Gamzee that made me feel this way? I sifted through my thoughts while driving. I drove pretty well despite the distracting train of thought. As I turned a corner, my mind went to Gamzee offering to show me what he had. Maybe that was just the custom troll aliens had? It wasn't anything sexual at all just… customary greetings. He'd expect me to greet him by whipping out my penis too. It'd be all for courtesy.

I shook my head and laughed out loud. How sick could I possibly be? I was at a stop light and glanced down and noticed the bulge in my work pants. The scene shocked me and I stared straight up and moved my eyes to glance around, making sure no one was seeing my boner. Of course no one could see it, I was in my car! I dropped my head to the steering wheel and stared at the lights on my dashboard distantly. I wanted to see an alien and now I have. Maybe I should do it all for science? Maybe I could convince him to pose naked for me and take pictures? Absolutely brilliant. I could show everyone and prove I'm not Cray Clay.

But part of me didn't want that. Part of me wanted to keep this all to myself. Somewhere, deep inside my soul, was this thing that boiled and festered, growing throughout my soul and commanding my attention. I wanted something. I craved something. I could feel my body yearn for Gamzee. I had just met him. This alien thing that wasn't part of my world. Maybe his idea of sex would be to rip me open and plant seed in my abdomen and let his children spawn and grow up and spread seed like that to everyone else? Maybe he didn't even want sex and I was just overreacting! Whatever the case was, I had to go back home. Now.

With a new conviction, I drove back home and unlocked the door. I glanced inside the living room and saw Gamzee was gone. I went to the kitchen and noticed he wasn't there either, but my fridge had been ransacked. "Gamzee?" I called out. I heard a thud from upstairs. It sounded as though it came from my bedroom. I slowly made my way up the steps and opened my door to reveal Gamzee, shirtless and gazing through my telescope. "Uhm…" I murmured while staring at him blankly.

He lifted his head and looked at me with one eye squinting. So he poked his eye too? A small smile creased my features and he laughed shyly. "I have bad aim," he explained while pointing to his eye.

Without wasting any more time. I blurted. "I want to see it!" Instantly my cheeks burned read and my pulse quickened. Gamzee's expression told me that he was confused, but that lasted only a moment before it turned from shocked to his coy, attractive grin.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked while walking to me, stopping just inches away from me. I had to crane my neck back to meet his gaze, which I had held the whole time. His eyes were like glimmering gems that held my captive within their bright gaze.

My voice was breathless as I answered him. "I'm interested…" though my breathless voice faded and my sentence cut short. His smile widened and he placed a hand on my shoulder, then flung me onto my bed. I landed on my back and watched him intently. I felt my body heat up all over and my cock press against the fabric of my boxers, pushing to get free.

Gamzee tugged on the string of his pants and turned around, kicking off his shoes and walking towards me. His pants dropped and I quickly averted my gaze, suddenly bashful before him. My breathing became quick and short as anticipation crawled through me, like my blood became passion itself. He chuckled a bit and knelt on my bed and I could barely see his hand was holding whatever reproductive organ he had, but I refused to look directly at it.

"I thought you were interested." Gamzee teased, leaning closer to me and using his hands to prop him up. I fell back away from him and climbed up more on my bed and caught a glimpse of him. _A tentacle!_ Not just one, but two! One was thinner than the other and was rather unremarkable, but the other was thin at the tip and grew thick near his hips and the bottom part of his tentacle was ribbed. It looked painful. It would be absolutely painful if that was stuck inside me…

As if he read my mind, Gamzee said quietly. "Don't worry. It's soft. Touch it. Go on." He crawled over me and hovered his pelvis above my hand on the bed. I hesitantly lifted it and touched the undercarriage of his tentacle and it summoned a laugh from him. I glanced up to see his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, causing a smile to form on my lips.

"What's this for?" I asked while reaching up and taking hold of the thinner tentacle with my thumb and index finger. It was just as soft as the larger one, but it felt a little firmer. Gamzee flinched and shuddered a bit, a pleasured smile snaking across his face.

"Ahh," he said airily. "That is used for self-pleasure. It's not used often, though. Masturbating with this thing is sort of like crossing your toes without the help of your hands." His hips moved towards my hands and I palmed his larger tentacle. I felt a slick moister on it and, as I removed my hand, a slimy residue was left on it.

My cheeks burned intensely and I felt my cock pulse. Gamzee glanced down to my crotch and his hands moved faster than I could stop him. He deftly unbutton my work pants and tugged the zipper down, revealing my black and gray cotton boxers. He stuck his hand through the flap and gripped my cock, causing me to gasp and my spine to tense as a shiver rolled down it. He moved down to my hips and examined my penis as he pulled it out from the boxers. I could feel it throb in his firm grip and I guessed he could too, judging by the pleased grin on his face. I grimaced, closing one eye and shrinking away from him as he tightened his grip on me, though my cheeks continued to burn as well as the rest of my body.

Gamzee's face was right down with my cock at that point, he finally released his tight grip and was moving around it to examine me. Embarrassment suddenly flowed through me as I squirmed a bit, uneasy that he was scrutinizing my manhood very closely. I was about to speak when he gently placed his hand on my cock as support and leaned in, running his purple tongue along the length of me. The sudden sensation caught me off guard and I dropped my head back and groaned loudly, my hips threatening to buckle, though I resisted the urge. He chuckled and watched my reaction. Against my arm I could feel his tentacle shift a bit and gently drag against my skin. He continued to run his tongue along my shaft until he sat up and crawled around so he could get a better view of me.

When he was in a position he favoured, he leaned down and enveloped my cock with his lips and his tongue literally curled around it. I couldn't restrain a cry out in ecstasy as my hips buckled against his face and my hands gripped the bed sheets tightly to keep me from squirming. Goddamn, this was amazing! I had never felt anything like this before and it was intense! Gamzee slowly lifted his head and lowered it, forcing out another moan and my head to drop back. I could feel my face scrunch in and my eyebrows rise. I brought my head back up to sneak a peek at Gamzee and he was watching my face intently. My breathing was laboured and my whole body felt like the bakery. I could tell my cheeks were red and the expression I wore must have done something for Gamzee because he laughed with my cock still in his mouth and he began to continue his agonizingly slow pace.

I needed him to go faster. Somehow, I needed to make him want more. As he sucked on me, I reached up with both hands and gripped his horns and he moaned, ceasing his moving and closing his eyes as his eyebrows raised as well. I smirked and began to drag my hands up and down his horns and watched as he squirmed, shifting his head into my hands to guide me on how to rub him. His cheeks radiated a soft pink, but I could feel the heat from his body match mine as our lust rose together. When his eyes opened again, his pupils had dilated and a strangely erotic light gleamed in his eyes. He yanked on my pants bottoms and pulled them off and ripped my boxers off as well. Reaching up to my hips, he flipped me over and pulled my ass up to his crotch.

"G-Gamzee," I stammered, a bit panicked and I turned my head to face him. "I've never done this before! I-I don't know-" he cut me off by dragging his tentacle across my ass. The slime it produced lubricated my rear perfectly and I heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry, Clayton. I'll be gentle with my little Earth friend." He murmured reassuringly. His voice was husky and arousing. Not that I could get any harder, but still. His voice alone could be an aphrodisiac to me. He pressed his hot bulge against my ass and he leaned down, his lips trailing kisses down my spine and leaving a feeling of overwhelming desire with every contact. I squirmed, gyrating my hips against his, begging for more. Gamzee moved away from my back and placed his hands on either side of my hips and I could feel the small tip of his tentacle slide into my ass. My back muscles tensed and my eyes widened. It didn't feel natural. I attempted to squirm a bit, but he held me still and leaned forward again, firmly grasping my chin and turning me to look at him. Our lips pressed together and he leaned his head so they locked together. His tongue slipped into my mouth and danced with my tongue. Suddenly an overwhelming passion washed over me. I wanted more. So much more. I wanted him to move and reach deeper inside me. I groaned loudly into the kiss and panted when he released me.

Gamzee moved his hands back to my hips and pulled me into his push. I could feel his slick tentacle slide deeper inside me. When the ribbed part of his tentacle came, the sensation caused me to nearly scream. Every sense was heightened at this point. I could smell the sweat already forming on our bodies and feel every inch of him inside me. His tentacle twitched and churned inside me causing more groans of pleasure to escape my lips. I dropped my head to the bed and squeezed my eyes shut, surrendering my body to his desire… _our_ desire.

He started off slow, as promised, and was gentle with me. Gradually, he began to thrust into me faster. The force of our hips meeting caused my cock to sway. It was harder than before, surprisingly. Let out a groan again, calling out his name. Gamzee thrusted two more times before saying. "Clayton… my God this feels amazing!" I could hear the smile in his voice, and that brought a smile to my face. I panted with every thrust and tried my best not to squirm and relax. It was so hard, though.

Suddenly, his smaller tentacle reached forward and coiled around my cock. I gasped and moaned loudly, raising my head and arching my back. The sensory overload caused me to lose track of myself. I think I began to cry out words. God I hope they weren't weird. At some point he flipped me around while still inside me so my back was against the bed and he continued to thrust inside me. I looked up to him and reached up, grasping his horns firmly as his thinner tentacle massaged and tightened around my dick and his thicker one squirmed deep inside me. He let out a gasp and paused for just a brief moment. He then reached under me and grabbed my ass cheeks and lifted me up and crawled over to the wall, slamming me against it and holding me up with his upper torso. I clung on to his horns and groaned loudly as our chests met. His intense eyes gazed up at me and he said. "Get ready." I braced myself for whatever would come.

Both tentacles worked on me, forcing out a boisterous moan and my head dropped, though I kept my grip on his horns and began to rub them. He groaned with me and began to thrust against me hard. Any concerns about not being ready for this were long gone and I was able to thoroughly enjoy myself along with Gamzee. The feeling of pressure building deep inside me caused my whole body to shudder. I my breathing deepened and I glanced down to Gamzee. "G-Gamzee," I grunted while supressing a moan. "I'm c-close..!"

"Good!" He replied and worked harder on my body. Finally, my cock pulsed and I released, giving in to the pleasure. I gasped, a shiver flowing through my body like a breeze. I moaned once more and dropped my head limply. Gamzee continued two more thrusts before he pushed deep inside and released. His tentacle pulsing was a strange sensation, but that was quickly forgotten as he pulled himself out of me. The whole motion was slow and summoned a throaty moan from me. His head leaned onto my shoulders as I dropped my hands and leaned against the wall. Both of us remained still and panted like dogs. Gamzee carefully lowered my legs and flopped his back onto the bed. As I began to move, he grabbed my arm and tugged me down, laying my body on his and he wrapped his arms around me.

I could hear his heart beating and the sound of the air flowing into his lungs. I rested the side of my head against his chest and listened to his body. The heat subsided eventually and I shifted a bit. Gamzee opened an eye to gaze down at me and I met his gaze. His lips curled into a smile which infected my lips as well. He rolled over and curled his legs around mine so he was completely surrounding me and slowly I closed my eyes. My last thought was on the thought that I had my first encounter with an alien, a dream come true.

And I realized there was more to the dream than I could have ever imagined. Thanks to Gamzee, I realized just what I wanted.


End file.
